Ukyo my Love
by saruchan23
Summary: A Ukyo and Ryoga fic. However Konatsu is in this a lot! This takes place after the manga series(bad wedding).
1. New Begining

Ukyo my Love

Author's note:  All rights reserved from Rumiko Takahashi.  I'm not worthy to use such characters.  Please don't sue me I have no money.  Story takes place five years after the attempt at marriage (end of manga series).  Now Ranma and Akane are really trying to get married with no fuss.  Sorry to all you Ranma and Akane fans out there, but this fanfic revolves around Ryoga and Ukyo.  Ryoga has returned, Ukyo is now a "woman" and Konatsu is now a "man".  I like Konatsu and pity the poor guy so he is in this story too. (A lot ^ O ^)

Chapter 1:  New Beginnings 

                A boy with dark hair wrapped in a black and yellow bandana sulked down a street.  The big pack on his back was a reminder of leaving Akari behind.  "No more PIGS!" he thought sourly.  He looked down at the small white invitation in his hands.  _You're invited to enjoy the wedding of Saotome Ranma and Tendo Akane,_ the card read in pink lettering.  "Humph, I bet Ranma didn't like the pink lettering," he thought bitterly.  Dark green eyes peeled away from the invitation to survey his surroundings.  "Where on earth am I NOW?" he bellowed about to rip the invitation to shreds.  The last time he was in Nerima was when he attended the worst wedding of the century.  A little note on the side was scrawled in Ranma's handwriting.  _Ryoga man, Kasumi insisted we try the Western Style wedding again.  Would you be my best man?_ it read.  Ryouga frowned and saw a familiar face.    

                Ukyo was walking home from a little shopping she had done with Akane.  She didn't mind that her Ranchan had picked Akane over her.  At least now she knew his true feelings for her.  Ranma had proposed to Akane at another Christmas party Kasumi had insisted on having.  Even if the eldest Tendo daughter was with a child at the time Dr. Tofu made sure she was happy and rested for the event.  She was heartbroken at first, but then realized that Ranma truly did love Akane.  Shampoo was the most devastated.  She wanted to place the kiss of death on Akane again.  Ranma, Moose, and to her horror, even herself, had stopped the crazed Amazon.  But it was even more shocking, even to Cologne that Moose was the one who finally knocked Shampoo out and removed her from the party.  She had recently heard of Moose and Shampoo's wedding.  She frowned when a telephone pole moved from behind her.  

                "Ukyo-sama!" it cried.

                "Get lost Tsubasa!" she snapped swinging her shopping bags at the pole.  It flew off into the sky, she frown. 

                "Ukyo?" a small voice said.  She looked up and saw someone she hadn't seen in the past five years. 

                "Ryoga?  Where have you been?  Oh, never mind that sugar," she smiled.  She looked good, in tight blue jeans and a white buttoned down blouse.  

                "How have you been?" he asked her looking her up and down.  She hadn't changed much except for her wardrobe, which was defiantly more feminine.  

                "Good, so you heard about the wedding?" she asked looking him up and down.  Ryoga had grown into a man, his chest was broader, and his muscles could be seen through his shirt.  His hair was a bit shaggy, but he still had a bandana tied around his head. 

                 "Yeah, I was looking for the dojo right now.  How have you been?" he stuttered.  

                "You asked that already sugar," she smiled. 

                "Heh heh, sorry," he laughed nervously. 

                "Well I could take you to the dojo if you want.  But first I want to check up on Ucchan's and see that Konatsu is keeping it running," she chirped.

                 "Oh-okay," Ryoga said walking beside her.  As they walked to her restaurant they heard some familiar fighting.

                 "Come back here, you old freak!" Ranma snapped.  

                "What a haul!  What a haul!" cried Happosai.  He used Ryoga's face as a landing pad.  Ryoga grabbed the old lecher and threw him to Ranma. 

                 "Oi Saotome, I think you lost something," he snapped glaring at Happosai.  

                "Damn it you old freak!  Give me back the Tendo's underwear!" he growled.  

                "But…but…  I don't wanna, I don't wanna," he old man whined.  Ukyo took the bag and peered inside.  

                "One black teddy?" she arched an eyebrow at Ranma.  He turned a deep shade of red.  

                "Akane could've worn it for me.  Or better yet, Ranma!" Happosai cheered.  Ranma, Ryoga and Ukyo beat him into the ground.

                "So you really broke it off with Akari huh?" Ranma asked eating his okonomiyaki at Ucchan's.

                "Yeah, I couldn't stand the way she tortured me," Ryoga hissed.  

                "What?  Oh!" Ranma grinned.  

                "What's so funny Ranchan?" Ukyo asked flipping him another special.  

                "Nothing Ukyo," Ranma snickered at Ryoga.  

                "Ukyo-sama," Konatsu said walking up behind the two men. The young man had changed into jeans and a red shirt.  When Ukyo swore to be more of a woman, he swore to change into a great man.  Gone was his many beautiful kimonos, now he wore jeans and t-shirts.   

                "Yes?" she asked.  

                "Happosai just ran out of the store with two okonomiyakis," he said pointing to the now empty grill.  

                "Ack!  That little lecher stole my okonomiyaki!" she snapped.  Ranma looked down and only saw the ropes they had bound the old pervert with earlier.  

                "Great," he mumbled around a mouth full of food.  "I better go catch him," he grumbled throwing a few bills on the table.  

                "Good!" Ukyo hissed.  

                "Ryoga?  You're going to be my best man right?" Ranma asked.  His eyes turned unsure of how Ryoga would react, but hoping he would agree.  

                "Sure," Ryoga smiled showing off his fangs.  Ukyo tried to cover her blush at the cute canines Ryoga had.  

                "See you guys later," Ranma waved disappearing out the door.  

                Ryoga had finished his meal and thanked Ukyo for being so nice to let him stay at her place.  "Are you sure it's not a problem?" he asked her for the hundredth time.  

                "Ryogachan, it's FINE!" she hissed cleaning her grill.  Outside the sun had set and there was only a few people eating in the restaurant now.  "I told you already, you can stay here and help out," she smiled.  

                "Thank you so much Ukyo," he said grabbing both her hands in his.  

                "No problem, Ryogachan," she chirped.  Konatsu frowned at the table he was clearing. 

                "Oh Ukyo-sama," he whispered sadly.  He still loved the okonomiyaki chef with all his heart.  But he knew that she would never see him as her husband or even her lover.  

                "Konatsu!  We're closing up.  You may go home now," she called over to him.  His hand froze in mid-air.  He glared at the plate in his hand with hatred. 

                "That man is going to stay here with Ukyo-sama!" he thought growing angrier by the second.

                "Konatsu?" Ukyo's voice came to him like a lover's kiss.  

                "Yes, Ukyo-sama?" he asked.  

                "I said, you can go after you clean up the tables," she said cocking her head.  "Are you all right Konatsu?"   

                "Fine.  I'm going then," he said placing the plate in the bucket, which he placed in the sink.

                "Ryoga you can wash those dishes," Ukyo chirped.  

                "Oh, okay," Ryoga said.  Konatsu left dragging his feet 

                Ukyo notice the change in Konatsu when he left.  "Ryoga don't leave here okay," she called running out.  She found Konatsu walking slowly away.  "Konatsu!" she called.  He turned slowly and unshed tears caught Ukyo off guard.  

                "Yes," he spoke softly and sure of himself.  

                "Are you mad at Ryoga?  Are you mad at _me_?" she asked standing next to Konatsu. 

                "No, I know that if he catches your heart I will not stand in his way.  But shall he hurt you I shall wreak my revenge on him," he said in a low cold voice that Ukyo had never heard before.  She took a step back to look into his shadowed face.  "I will always love you Ukyo," he said looking down into her blue eyes.  "With all my heart and soul.  I live to see your happiness Ukyo-sama.  I know you will never love me the way I love you.  I can see that, for the pain you have suffered when Ranma announced his proposal in front of all martial artists in Nerima.  How much you loved him, like I love you.  But to know that our love will never return the favor is sickening.  Shall I return tomorrow?" he asked her the tears threatened to spill down his face.  

                "Of course you jackass," she snapped.  He blinked at her in surprise.  "I'm sorry Konatsu.  I cannot love you, but I wish you the best with your life.  I really hope you find happiness too," she whispered looking down.  

                "Thank you Ukyo-sama," he whispered then he walked off into the night.  

                Ryoga didn't want to eavesdrop on Ukyo, but he had found his way to the door somehow.  He knew he should go back inside, but he was irritated that Konatsu wanted to challenge him.  "That guy has some nerve to want to challenge me," Ryoga thought bitterly.  But then the conversation took a turn.  After Konatsu disappeared into the night, he heard soft sobs.  

                Ukyo was crying.  "I'm sorry," she whispered into the cool night.  It broke Ryoga's heart to see any woman cry.  He made a determined face and walked toward her.  

                "Ukyo!  I'm done with the dishes, so where should I stack the plates?" he asked in a cheerful voice.  He heard her sniff and she quickly composed herself.  

                "Ryoga," she whispered.  

                "Are you alright?" he asked her.  

                "Ryoga! I'm such a jackass!  I hurt poor Konatsu," she cried burying her face in his chest.  Ryouga was shocked.  

                "Ukyo?" he whispered bringing his hands to her trembling body.  

                "He only wants my happiness, but I didn't care about his!  When Ranma betrayed me and proposed to Akane I thought I would die.  Konatsu was the only one there for me.  He even changed into a man for me.  Ryoga I'm such a mean bastard," she croaked.  

                "Ukyo?" he asked stroking her back.  "It's not your fault."  

                "But it is, he was heart broken that I made him move out.  Now he is jealous because I let you stay with me," she sobbed.  She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his yellow shirt.  

                "Don't cry it will work out.  If you don't love him, why not try and find someone worthy of his love?" Ryoga suggested.  She sniffed and hugged him to her.  

                "Thank you Ryoga.  I think I'll do that," she said resting her head on his chest.  

                Ryoga walked Ukyo back into the restaurant where she sat down.  He gave her some tea to drink.  "The plates go into the cupboard above the sink," she said softly sipping the tea.  

                "Okay, I'll be right back," he said.  He went into the kitchen and put the plates away.  He thought of what must have happened when he was away.  Ranma and his Akane were now going to be legally wed.  "Correct that, Ranma and Akane," he thought sadly.  "Shampoo had Moose now, and Cologne finally let sleeping dogs lie." he thought smiling.  Ukyo, however, had no one to cry upon.  No one to move on with, Konatsu, Ukyo, and he, himself were one of a kind.  They all had loved someone who wouldn't love them in return.  "Poor Konatsu," he thought remembering the pain he saw in that ninja's eyes.  Ryoga walked back out to the restaurant and found himself in a closet.  "Ukyo?" he called.  "I don't know where I am!" 

                "That jackass," Ukyo muttered getting up.  She walked behind the counter into the kitchen where she saw no Ryoga.  "Ryoga where are you?" she called into the empty kitchen.  

                "I think I'm in a closet of some sort," he muttered disgusted with himself.  Ukyo rolled her eyes,

                "That dummy walked into the supply closet," she thought opening the door.  "Ryogachan, you really have a bad sense of direction," she sniffed.  Ryoga hugged her and comforted her while she let a few tears run down her face.  "Can you take me to my room?" she asked.  She felt him turn to stone, "You jackass!  I'm not that kind of woman!" she snapped.  

                "I…I know, I'm sorry I reacted that way," he stuttered looking down into her blue eyes.  She smiled up at him through tears.  His mouth descended on hers.  Her arms snaked around his neck.  "Why are you doing this to me?" he panted as she kissed his chin because he wouldn't let her have his mouth.  

                "I don't know," she said before her lips found his again.

                "I thought you said you aren't this kind of woman," he teased gripping her waist.  She sprang from him as if he burned.  

                "I'm not!  I'm sorry I came on to you.  I will show you to your room, and tomorrow I'll get you for work," she said grabbing his hand.  He looked at her flustered face and smiled.  He liked how innocent she seemed.  

                "Ukyo will you be alright?  I mean for tonight?" he asked her pulling her back into his arms.  

                "But of course," she snapped struggling to get herself free.  

                "Ukyo I'm not the bad guy.  I won't hurt you," Ryoga smiled releasing her.  

                "Humph!" she sniffed scowling at him.  He smiled at her face.  "So now I'm funny?" she demanded.  

                "No, you're cute when you're mad," he smiled.  

                "Thanks," she grumbled dragging him to his room upstairs.  

                "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," he said softly.  

                "You jackass," she hissed.  "This is your room, my room is right down there.  But don't you dare come into it without knocking!" she snapped.  

                "Right," he said placing his bag into his room.  It was small with a twin bed, a small computer desk with an old computer on it.  The bookshelf next to the bed was empty except for a small radio placed at the top.  The dresser was next to his closet where he placed his bag.  He had air-conditioning, and a big window that overlooked the back of the restaurant.  "This must have been Konatsu's room before he moved out," Ryouga thought touching the desk.  

                Ukyo sprawled on her bed and cried.  "Why didn't I think of Konatsu's feelings?  I'm such a jackass," she thought gripping her pillow to her face.  "I hurt him as Ranchan had hurt me.  I'm so mean.  I acted just like Ranchan," she thought bitterly.  She remembered the little talk Ranma had with her about the engagement ring.  It was heartbreaking for her.  But she knew that Ranma would gladly die for Akane at a pin drop.  "He may risk his life for me too, but just because he is my best friend," she thought.  "I'm so sorry Konatsu," she whispered into her pillow.  "Do I actually love him?" she thought with a shock.  "Why am I crying like this?" she asked herself. Then the flashback hit her.

                ***Flashback.  Last-year, a month before the Christmas party. ***

                Ranma waited at the park for Ukyo to show up.  "Ranchan," she called waving.  Her blue dress waved in the wind as she walked up to him. 

                "Hi Ucchan," he smiled.  

                "You wanted to talk to me," she said cheerfully hooking her arm through his.  

                "Ucchan, I know this is sudden, but I would mind if you stopped doing that," he whispered.  Ukyo looked up at him in shock.  

                "Why Ranchan?" she asked innocently.  

                "Ukyo, I cannot love you like how you love me.  I'm sorry.  I do love you; you're a great friend.  But my heart will always belong to Akane," he said pulling his arm out of her grip.  

                "But Ranchan!  I'm the cute fiancé!" she snapped.  

                "Ukyo please," he begged.  

                Ukyo's eyes turned huge, "Ranma begging.  Something was up," she thought glaring at him.  

                "I'm sorry Ukyo, you're my best friend.  Please do me this favor," he said touching her arm.

                "Why?" she demanded slapping his hand away.  

                "Ukyo, I love Akane, and I want to marry her.  Please understand, I don't want the same thing to happen at this wedding that happened at the last," he said gripping her upper arms.  

                "Ranma?" she asked staring at him in shock.  Ranma released her and looked at the ground.  

                "I need you to help me pick out an engagement ring for Akane," he said kicking a rock on the ground.  Ukyo had run away from him in tears.  

                Later Ranma found her by the river.  "Ucchan?" he asked sitting down next to her.  

                "Leave me alone Ranma!" she snapped looking at him through her blurred vision.  Tears still poured down her cheeks.  

                "I'm so sorry Ucchan," he whispered whipping a tear away.  He handed her a handkerchief.  

                "Why her?  I'm the cute finance!" she wailed.  

                "Because I love her," he answered in a low soft voice.  

                "Argh!" she growled throwing the handkerchief in his face.  "Well fine!  I'm chopped liver!" she snapped placing her hands on her hips.  

                "Ukyo?" he said surprised written all over his face.  

                "Get lost Saotome Ranma!" she snapped running away again.  

                That evening, Ukyo had cried her eyes out and vowed to be womanlier.  She put on her best dress, and helped serve her customers with a smile plastered on her face.  "Ukyo-sama are you alright?" Konatsu asked.  

                "No, but I will be," she said smiling.  Ranma walked into her restaurant with one thought on his mind, to apologize profusely to Ukyo.  "Welcome to Ucchan's," Ukyo called from behind the grill.  She looked up and her smiled faded.  

                "Ukyo I'm…" Ranma started but had a spatula imbedded into his face.  

                "You jackass," she hissed.  A few of her customers looked up at her in horror.  She dragged Ranma outside.  "Explain!" she snapped.  

                "I needed your help on the ring, I'm sorry that I have hurt you but I did it unintentionally.  I wasn't thinking about your feelings and I opened my mouth and inserted my foot," he said rubbing the back of his head.  Ukyo glared at him.  "Ukyo please understand," he said bowing very low to her.  

                "Ranchan?  Please don't," she said trying to get him to look her in the eyes.  

                "Please forgive me," he said to the dirt.  

                "Ranchan," she breathed.  "I forgive you, now please get off the ground before you scare my customers even more," she said.  He got up and dusted his pants off.  

                "Now will you help me with the ring?" he asked hopeful.  

                _WHAM!_  

                "Ranma you jackass!" she snapped stomping back into her restaurant.

                ***End Flashback***

                Ryoga heard her sobbing and woke up.  He got out of bed and looked for his shirt.  His sleepy brain couldn't think of what the sound was at first but then it registered.  Ryoga glanced at the digital clock on the book self next to his bed.  It read 1:24 in the morning.  He crept out of his room and followed the soft sobs to Ukyo's room.  He knocked softly on her door.  "Ukyo are you alright?" he whispered.  Soft moans and sobs still came through her door.  He opened it to find her asleep.  But she was tangled in her blanket; he walked over to her and smoothed her face.  Ukyo's face was contorted into a hideous grimace and she kept moaning and tears streamed down her face.  She woke up when she felt Ryouga rearranging her blanket.  "Go back to sleep," he whispered.  

                "Oh Ryoga," she sobbed sitting up and hugging him.  He was shocked because she slept with only a small tank top on and her underwear.  "I'm such a jackass!  I betrayed, hurt, and used Konatsu as Ranma had used me.  I'm so mean!" she sobbed.  

                "I'll kill Saotome!"  Ryoga whispered hugging her to him.  

                "Don't do that! I didn't want to hurt anyone as I was hurt, but I did!  I hurt Konatsu," she whimpered.  

                "Konatsu is a big boy, he'll find someone new," Ryoga whispered into her hair.  It still smelled lightly of okonomiyaki.  

                "I know, but I…I…" she chocked back a sobbed.  

                "There, there," Ryoga whispered rubbing her back.  She snuggled closer to him and brought herself into his lap.  "Ukyo?" he whispered.  

                "Hold me," she whispered back.  He held her while her sobbing subsided and her breathing became even again.  She had fallen asleep in his arms; Ryoga tucked her back into her bed.  She still clung to him.  

                He tried to make her grip on his shirt loose, "Ukyo please let me go," he whispered.  

                "No, stay with me," she whispered back pulling his head down to her mouth.  

                Ryoga woke up next to Ukyo and then quickly looked down at himself.  He was still wearing all his clothes, he sighed and wrapped an arm around her.  She snuggled closer to him; he rubbed her arm until she arose.  "Ryoga?  What are you doing in my bed?" she asked glaring at him.  She then looked down at herself and turned a bright red.  She was only in her regular sleepwear.  

                "You were having a nightmare and I came in here to comfort you, but you wouldn't let me leave," he whispered.  

                "Oh, that's right," she smiled.  

                "I need a bath," he smiled.  

                "Oh, right, I'll show you to the bath," she showed him were to go.  

                Ryoga got his bath things and thanked Ukyo before slipping into a nice… "Cold!" he squeaked before it turned into gibberish.  "Bwee!" he snapped.  His little hooves couldn't turn the faucet off, so he jumped into the bathtub.  Luckily it was warm and it took some time before he changed.  He got out and washed himself with warm water then rinsed off.  He sat back in the bath remembering how Ukyo had cuddle up to him then fell asleep.  He had watched her sleep, until he fell into a deep sleep.  

                Ukyo walked down the hall to her little kitchen upstairs.  She started to make her okonomiyaki and paused thinking maybe making something different wouldn't kill her.  So she decided to make some fish, miso soup, and rice.  "Done," she smiled placing the food on the table.  She sat down and turned on the small television on the counter.  The news droned on about a robbery and a murder.  But she wasn't paying attention because it wasn't anywhere near Nerima.  She got up and washed the dishes she had soiled making their breakfast.  

                "Morning," Ryoga said walking in.  A small towel was wrapped around his neck; he had changed into a yellow sleeveless shirt and black pants.  He walked barefoot, she noted.  His bandana was annoyingly still wrapped around his head.  

                "Breakfast?" she motioned him to sit down.  

                "Thanks," he smiled sitting across from her.  Ukyo felt awkward since she usually ate alone.  "Are you feeling better?" Ryoga asked looking at her eating slowly.  

                "Fine, I thought if Konatsu said he could live without me and I could live without Ranchan I shouldn't feel bad," she smiled.  

                "Why is that?" Ryoga asked perplexed.  

                "Because I have you now," she said quietly her face turning a dark red.  Ryoga was taken aback and looked at her.  

                "Ukyo?" he whispered.  

                WHAM!  

                "Not like that!" she snapped.  

                "Sorry," he said from under her gigantic spatula.  

                "Well I'm going to take a shower.  Do you mind cleaning up?" she asked placing her spatula at her side.  

                "No it will be fine," he smiling at her.  

                "Doesn't he feel anything?" she thought glaring at his head.  "Okay, good," she snapped getting up and placing her dishes in the sink.  

                "Thanks for the meal Ukyo," Ryoga said swallowing a mouthful of rice and fish.  

                "No problem.  But if I find you gone, when I get back you're in big trouble mister!" she smiled walking to the bath.

                Ukyo took off her clothes and slipped into the shower.  She could smell the shampoo and soap Ryoga had used.  She noticed her bathroom looked like a man was now living with her.  "Oh my gosh!  He really _is_ living with me!" she thought in horror.    She took her hair out of its ponytail and began washing her hair when she heard snickering.  "That little lecher!" Ukyo snapped throwing a bar of soap at the window.  

                "Ouch!" Happosai winced as the bar connected with his face.  

                Ukyo snapped the window shut.  "Great, this just completes my morning," she sighed.  

                "Ukyo?" Ryoga called from the kitchen.  

                "I'm fine!" Ukyo called back.  She took a quick bath before Ryoga decided to pop in on her.  When she had rinsed off, she shivered and stared at the bathwater.  "Oh, what the hell," she whispered to herself and slid in.  She turned on the small radio near the window.  It played soft pop music and Ukyo relaxed her tensed muscles.  "Ah…" she sighed leaning back.  Her hair floated around her chest like vines, but she didn't mind.  She hummed softly while relaxing and not thinking of anything.  Then she heard a crash.  Ukyo jerked up and the thought processed and then her eyes turned huge.  "Oh no!" she gasped.  She sprang up out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself before sprinting down to the kitchen.  

Author's note:  Wow first chapter done.  I wanted a break, because I didn't want to make my story really long.  But that's pretty much the introduction of the story.  What will happen to Ukyo and Ryoga with Ukyo in a towel?  (* V *) And will Konatsu find happiness?  What do you think made the big noise?  How do you like the story so far?  I would like to know your thoughts so please mail me at white_bear_23@hotmail.com.  I'm open to suggestions, and _even_ flames.  But I will not tolerate flames that insult Ryoga and Ukyo!  This is after all a fanfic of Ryoga and Ukyo!  (@. @)  This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please be gentle on me.


	2. New Situation

Ukyo my Love

Author's note:  All rights reserved from Rumiko Takahashi.  I'm not worthy to use such characters.  Please don't sue me I have no money.  Story takes place five years after the attempt at marriage (end of manga series).  Now Ranma and Akane are really trying to get married with no fuss.  Sorry to all you Ranma and Akane fans out there, but this fanfic revolves around Ryoga and Ukyo.  Ryoga has returned, Ukyo is now a "woman" and Konatsu is now a "man".  I like Konatsu and pity the poor guy so he is in this story too. (A lot ^ O ^)

Chapter 2: A New Situation

                Ukyo burst into the kitchen clutching the towel around her like it was her only survival.  To her amazement Ryoga was nowhere to be seen.  "Ryoga?" she called.  "RYOGA!"   She got no answer, so she took in a deep breath.  "HIBIKI!!!!" she cried at the top of her lungs.  

                "Ukyo-sama?" Konatsu peered around the door of the kitchen.  

                Ukyo spun around to find Ryoga and Konatsu gawking at her half naked body.  To them, there was a lot of Ukyo showing.  She growled and glared at them.  "What happened down here?" she demanded placing her hands on her hips.  

                "I bumped into Ryoga while he was downstairs.  I'm sorry, but I was setting up the restaurant and he accidentally walked into me.  So I dropped a bucket full of water.  That just so happened to trip the buffoon and he landed on the table," Konatsu glared at Ryoga.  

                "I was trying to find Ukyo because I heard her scream," Ryoga said in defense.  

                "Ukyo-sama are you alright?" Konatsu asked now glaring at her.  

                "Fine," she snapped back.  She glared at both of them, "how is the table?" she asked sighing.  That wasn't a very smart move, because when she exhaled her towel slipped down a few centimeters showing off a bit more cleavage.  

                "Ukyo baby!" Happosai jumped at her.  He appeared out of nowhere, Ryoga and Konatsu tried to grab at him but missed. 

                 "Kiyahhh!!!!" Ukyo screamed grabbing her gigantic spatula where she had left it and smacked the old lecher over the head.  

                "Ouch," he grunted smashing into the ground.  But the next thing Ukyo knew was Ryoga and Konatsu had landed on top of Happosai and where being smashed under her spatula too.  

                "Oops," she whispered removing her spatula from their heads.  "I'm sorry about that sugar," she said to Ryoga and Konatsu.  

                Ukyo was now in jeans and a blue shirt that showed off her curves.  Konatsu had an ice pack on his left side of his head.  Ryoga was glaring at the old man, not even dazed from her attack.  Happosai had been tied up and his mouth tapped.  "What should we do with him?" Ryoga asked.  

                "I'll go call Saotome-kun to pick him up," Konatsu sighed and winced when his head throbbed.

                "I'm going to open Ucchan's so I don't want that pervert here in 10 minutes got that," she snapped at Ryoga.  

                "Okay," he said picking up Happosai.  

                "Tendo Akanesan?  Happosai came here uninvited this morning and attacked Ukyo-sama.  Yes I would appreciate you coming to pick him up.  Thank you.  Yes, I'm doing good and you?  That's good, how is the wedding planning?" Konatsu was talking on the phone to Akane and Ryoga glared at him.

                "Hurry up already!" Ryoga sighed.  

                "Oh, yes here he is," Konatsu, said handing the phone to Ryoga.  "She wants to talk to you."  Ryoga glared at him, but took the phone and handed Konatsu Happosai.  

                "Hello?"  

                "Ryoga-kun, how are you?" Akane's cheerful voice came over the phone.  

                "Good.  How have you been Akanesan?" he asked twirling the cord with his forefinger.  

                "Great!  I'll be over with Ranma shortly and we can catch up on old times okay?" she sighed then bubbly said good-bye before hanging up.  

                "They're coming," Ryoga said to Konatsu who was glaring at the old pervert.  

                "Ahh!! My table!  Hibiki get down here now!" Ukyo screeched from downstairs.  

                "Oh no," Ryoga's shoulders slumped while he headed down the stairs with Konatsu in tow.  

                Ukyo glared down at the poor oak table.  It was expensive and now she had to come up with another table that could seat four people.  The table itself lay in two perfect pieces.  "That jackass," she grumbled to herself checking the chairs for any damage.  When she was satisfied she looked around just to see Konatsu and Ryoga come down the stairs.  "Ryoga you jackass!  How am I going to serve my customers if they don't have anything to eat upon?" she snapped.  

                "I'm sorry about the table Ukyo I'll fix it right now," he stammered walking over to the table.  He flipped it over with ease and looked around.  

                "Well?" she demanded.  

                "Um…I need extra wood to fix this," he mumbled.  

                "What?" Ukyo demanded placing her hands on her hips.  

                "I'll be right back," he stammered grabbing Konatsu and dragged the poor man into the back.

                "What are you doing Hibiki?" Konatsu grumbled yanking his arm out of Ryoga's grip.  

                "Help me find the wood pile in her back yard," he said quickly.  

                "Oh, for goodness sake!  You're hopeless Hibiki!" Konatsu snapped throwing his arms in the air for defeat.  "This way!"

                Ranma looked down at Akane's hand resting in his.  He smiled at the morning sun.  "I was wondering Ranma, what did grandfather Happosai steal this time?" Akane asked looking up into his intense blue eyes.  Her brown eyes shone with love, and her short dark blue hair played in the breeze.  Ranma grabbed a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear.  

                "Nothing," he mumbled.  

                "Ranma, tell me!  Nabiki was laughing so hard Kuno thought she would have a miscarriage," Akane glared at him.  Nabiki, Akane's sister had married Kuno two years after she graduated from college with a bachelor degree in accounting.  Now she was ten weeks pregnant with their first child.  Ranma mentally shrank away from his glaring fiancé.  

                "Underwear, the usual," Ranma stuttered.  

                "Liar!" Akane snapped elbowing him in the ribs. 

                 "Humph," he gasped holding his side.  

                "Tell me," she glared.  

                "Why is it so important Akane?" he asked.  

                "Because!  Just because! I want to know Ranma," she sighed exasperated.  

                "Well, he stole some underwear.  And he took Nabiki's wedding present which she was hiding in her old room," he grumbled.  

                "What's so wrong with that?" Akane asked looking into his face.  

                "Herpresentwasablackteddy," he said quickly and walked faster.  

                "What?" Akane asked getting mad again.  

                "Nabiki's present was a black teddy," Ranma whispered.  Akane's eyes bugged out then she mallet Ranma.  "Ouch!  What did you do that for?" he asked holding his throbbing head. 

                "Honestly, you except me to believe that?" she asked.  

                "But it's true," Ranma protested jogging to keep up with Akane's quick pace.  

                Ukyo could hear the two bickering lovebirds before they entered her restaurant.  "Hello Akane, Ranchan!" Ukyo smiled from the over turned table.  

                "What happened Ucchan?" Ranma asked glancing at the table.  

                "My employees were having too much fun earlier," Ukyo growled.  

                "Where are Konatsu and Ryoga?" Akane asked.  Ukyo noted that her friend was wearing a cute blue green skirt with a white buttoned down blouse.  

                "Outside," Ukyo frowned looking at her plain clothes.  Her tight faded hip huggers and her dark blue ¾ shirt looked very informal compared to Akane's clothes.  Konatsu walked in, his clean white dress shirt was a little dusty.  But his khaki pants were still in good faith.  Ryoga followed him carrying some timber for the table.  

                "Ryoga!" Akane cried happily.  

                "A-Akanesan," Ryoga stuttered dropping the timber close to Ukyo and Konatsu's feet.  

                "Hey watch it, Hibiki!" Ukyo growled.  Ryoga ignored her and hugged Akane.  

                "Nice to see you again," Akane hugged him.  

                "Same here," Ranma smiled slapping Ryoga's back.  Akane shot him a warning glance.  Ranma just shrugged it off and glared at Ryoga.  

                "Oh Akanechan, you came to save me," Happosai cried.  He was going for Akane's chest.

                Ranma plucked the old pervert out from mid-air.  The old man had gotten loose once again.  But this time he had bruises on his face from Konatsu, Ryoga, and Ukyo.  "Hey Freak!" Ranma growled.  "Why were you bothering Ukyo?"  

                "Grandfather Happosai, I thought you were eating breakfast," Akane glared at him.  

                "But Ukyochan was taking a bath," Happosai wined wiggling to be freed.  Ukyo flushed with renewed anger and smashed the pervert with her gigantic spatula.  She hit him several times more until Konatsu pulled her off him.  

                "How dare you," she hissed.  

                "Ouch," Happosai whispered twitching.  The old man blacked out and it brought smiles to everyone's faces.  His eyes were swirls.

                "Konatsu take Ucchan upstairs, I'll deal with the freak," Ranma smiled evilly cracking his knuckles.  

                Akane rolled her eyes.  "I'll go with you," she said threading her arm through Ukyo's.  Ukyo glared down at the old man and it took Akane and Konatsu to drag her away without further damage to the old man.  

                "I could've let her hit him some more," Ranma smiled evilly.  

                "Yeah, but then it wouldn't work out to your liking huh Ranma?" Ryoga said glaring at the pigtailed boy.  

                "Humph, of course."  Ranma said holding his head high.  "The old man deserved it, since he found Nabiki's present.  She told me what it was and I nearly fainted."  Ryoga let out a deep laugh.  

                "You mean to tell me, you still haven't done it with Akane?" Ryoga asked completely shocked.  If his mouth could it would have dropped down to the floor, but it hit his chest.  

                "So what?" Ranma asked in defense puffing up his chest like a fighting cock.  

                "I'm…well its just…Ranma I shall kill you!" Ryoga shouted.  Ranma jumped away and glared at Ryoga.  

                "What did I do?" Ranma asked taking up a battle stance.  Ryoga burst out laughing again.  

                "Well let's say you owe me $200," Ryoga smiled evilly.  His fangs were gleaming with determination.  

                Ranma thought of what Ryoga had just said.  "What is he talking about?" he thought to himself knitting his eyebrows together.  "Oh, no, he can't mean," his eyes turned huge with recognition.  "Ryoga you didn't!" Ranma cried slapping Ryoga's shoulder.  

                "Well I did, but it's none of your business," Ryoga snapped.  

                "Aw, come on now.  Do tell," Ranma said making a cute puppy face.  

                "I don't believe you!  You haven't changed at all!" Ryoga snapped.  

                "I thought I became more manly," Ranma smiled.  Ryoga glared at him.  

                "So give the details."  

                "I said you don't need to know!" Ryoga growled.  "Bakkusaitenketsu!"   

                "Whoa!" Ranma jumped out of his way.  Ryoga blew up a chair and part of the ground.  Ukyo came down the stairs as if she had jumped it from the landing.  

                "What is going on down here?" she demanded placing her hand on her spatula.  

                "Ukyo-sama your blood pressure," Konatsu called running down the stairs.  

                "Ukyo don't get mad at them," Akane called from behind Konatsu.  When they got downstairs they found an unconscious Happosai, a really mad Ukyo (her ki was filling the whole room), a dazed Ranma, and a depressed Ryoga.  "Ryoga what's wrong?" Akane asked going to him.  

                "Ukyo-sama, the restaurant needs to be opened soon," Konatsu whispered placing his hands on her tense shoulders.  Ryoga saw this and became more depressed.  

                He ran out into the street, Akane followed him.  "Ryoga-kun wait!" she cried running after him.  He stopped and turned around to look at her.  Her beautiful brown eyes looked up into his green eyes with worry.  "What is the matter with you?" Akane asked gingerly.  

                "I…I can't talk about it to you Akanesan," Ryoga whispered.  A bell rang in the distance and a bike landed perfectly on Ryoga's back.  

                "Nihao Akane!  Where is airen?" Shampoo asked. 

                 "He is not your AIREN!  Shampoo get off of poor Ryoga's back!" Akane glared at the purple haired Amazon.  

                "Shampoo!" Moose cried.  Moose had changed from his old robes into new generation clothes.  He had his long hair tie in a low ponytail.  The black leather pants made his white shirt look scrumptious.

                "Moose leave me alone, I still mad at you!" Shampoo snapped.  

                "But it wasn't my fault!  The producer wanted me to go to Hong Kong.  I said you could come with me," Moose begged.  He no longer wore glasses and his sea green eyes shone with worry.  Shampoo moved off Ryoga and mumbled an apology.  

                "I said I still mad at duck!" she snapped pedaling away.  

                "Shampoo, and Moose?" Ryoga asked.  

                "Long story," Moose said quickly after running after her.  

                "Shampoo wanted to place the kiss of death on me again.  So Moose stopped her and knocked her out.  Cologne was surprised but not unhappy.  She wanted Ranma with Shampoo, but since Shampoo helped save me, she and I made a pack.  We're blood sisters now, so Ranma can still be in the Amazon tribe.  Moose got his happy ending after all.  He and Shampoo had married about a month ago.  They eloped, I thought it was quick and very romantic," Akane sighed clasping her hands together and her eyes glassed over.  

                "Akane?" Ryoga asked looking at her strangely.  

                "Oh, sorry.  Um…oh yes.  Moose had gone back to China about a year ago, but came for the party.  He had become a major actor up there."  

                "Shampoo is probably mad at him because she wants to spend more time with him.  Not having to wait on the side of some set," Ranma said landing next to Akane.  

                "Ranma?" Akane gasped as he smiled down at her.  

                "All is safe in Ucchan's, Pappy went home.  Actually we sent him home with Kasumi, Keiko, and Nobuta," he smiled at the thought of his nephew tugging on Happosai's hand.  The old man loved Kasumi's two little children.  "So he will be out of everyone's hair for a while.  Kasumi wasn't going to the dojo, she was going home."  

                "Good," Ryoga hissed bitterly watching the way Akane smiled up at Ranma and vise versa.  It made Ryoga sick to know that he never had that kind of love with any woman, even Akari.  "Damn it all!" he snapped.  Ranma's eyes widened as he looked at Ryoga's depression.  

                "Ryoga-kun are you all right?" Akane asked stepping away from Ranma and placing her small hands on his arms.  Ranma walked over to Ryoga and slung his arm around his wide shoulders.  

                "Don't worry," Ranma whispered.  

                "You two be happy," he whispered sadly.  Ranma knew what Ryoga was upset about. 

                "Akane, I'm going to talk to Ryoga, why don't you eat something at Ucchan's?" Ranma asked trying to make Akane go away.  

                "Okay," she said with a pout.  She then did something Ryoga thought she would never do.  She jumped up and hugged him.  She placed a chastise kiss on his cheek and glanced at Ranma with a wicked grin.  "Ryoga you're a great friend and a good pet," she smiled going into the restaurant.  Both Ranma and Ryoga's mouths dropped open.  

                "Ranma you're a dead man!" Ryoga snapped pushing him away.  

                "I didn't _do_ anything!" Ranma said in defense pouting slightly.  

                "Then why did she look at you like that?" Ryoga snapped cracking his knuckles.  

                "Because!  I'm a jealous jerk and she knew that she wasn't wanted.  So she was teasing me and trying to cheer you up beacon breath!" Ranma smirked.  Ryoga pondered this and let his hands fall to his sides.  He threw back his head and gave a manic laugh.  Ranma's eyes bugged.  "You okay?  Maybe we should go see Dr. Tofu?" Ranma said walking up to Ryoga.  "I'm fine!  She knows my secret and she isn't mad at me!" he whooped with joy.  Ranma just stared at Ryoga as he broke a telephone pole happily.  

                Ukyo was sitting across of Konatsu and smiled.  "Thanks for the pep talk Konatsu," she smiled.  She thought about all he had done to become a 'man' for her.  She looked at him again; his dark hair was tied back in a low ponytail.  The dark brown warm eyes made her heart leap in her chest.  "Konatsu," she whispered.  She remembered the times when they had walked to the psychologists to correct their _bad_ cross dressing habits.  They had come a long way from their bad habits, especially Konatsu, but he still never cut his long hair.  He told her it was a reminder of his past.  

                "Ukyo?" Akane called from the doorway of her restaurant.  

                "In here, Akane-san," Konatsu politely called.  Ukyo smiled.  Well the shrink had managed to change their dressing habits but he didn't completely correct Konatsu's speech.  

                "Ryoga is depressed because he doesn't think there is anyone that loves him," Akane said frowning.  Ukyo blushed and Konatsu just looked at Akane innocently.  "Ukyo?" Akane asked her brown eyes widening in shock.  

                "I…it's nothing," Ukyo said quickly ducking her head.  

                "Ukyo?  Do you like Ryoga-kun?" Akane asked bouncing over to Ukyo.  

                "I think so Akane-san," Konatsu said sadly.  

                "Oh, Konatsu," Akane said bounced back and put her hand on his arm.  "There is someone out there for you too."

                Ukyo almost fell down when Konatsu turned a bright red.  Even redder than what her face had become when Akane mentioned her feelings toward Ryoga.  Akane and Ranma had left after a quick bite to eat.  And since the two most troubled martial artist in Nerima was eating in Ucchan's she wasn't going to get too much business.  So she had fed them and sent them on their way.  She sighed when she placed a taco okonomiyaki in front of Sasuke.  

                "What has darken your day lovely Ukyo?" Kuno asked.  

                "Master Kuno, you know you shouldn't flirt with other women!" Sasuke snapped.  

                "Quiet nave!  I'm only wondering what is on fair Ukyo's mind," Kuno snapped hitting Sasuke on the head with his bokken.  

                "Nothing sugar," Ukyo smiled.  

                "Now really Ukyo, Kuno baby always seems to see through sadness," Nabiki drawled waddling up to them.  

                "Mistress Nabiki!  You should've stayed at home!" Sasuke said quickly standing up to help Nabiki.  

                "It's okay Sasuke," she panted balancing herself on the stool.  She was only ten weeks pregnant but she felt like a whale.  

                "How are you Nabiki?" Ukyo asked placing the special in front of Kuno.  

                "Good, the usual please," she said leaning on Kuno for support.  He beamed with pride.  Ukyo smiled and wished she were that loved.  

                Ryoga watched Ukyo looked and envy Nabiki and Kuno.  "I could make her feel that way," he smiled to himself contently.  Konatsu watched the scene and almost wanted to cry.  

                "Ukyo-sama," he whispered looking at his hands.  

                "Good morning," a female voice drawled.  

                "Mistress Kodachi?" Sasuke whispered looking sadly at his food.  

                "Good morning sister," Kuno snapped.  

                "My, my brother dear.  That is no way to treat your loving sister.  Besides, I just came back from a gymnastic tournament.  And yours truly has won yet another competition," she smiled smugly.  

                "Welcome to Ucchan's" Konatsu smiled.  

                "Welcome," Ukyo echoed none too happy.  

                "Ah, Ukyo.  I needed to talk to you.  Have you seen our beloved Akane?" Kodachi asked.  She flicked her long dark curly hair over her shoulder.  It wasn't tied up in her normal ponytail.  Kodachi was wearing a dark suit with a white tie.  Ukyo glared at her skeptically.  

                Sasuke picked at his food while he knew that whatever Kodachi was up to, it wouldn't be good.  "Why do you look so worried?  I'm here because I wanted to congratulate Akane and Ranma-sa...Ranma," she quickly corrected.  

                "Why should we trust you _sugar_?" Ukyo hissed.  

                "Don't worry about my darling sister.  She has been to the finest institute for the last three years," Kuno said taking a bite of his food.  

                "Kuno-baby is correct, I made the younger Kuno go to a psychologist.  I told him if she didn't go, I wouldn't marry him," Nabiki smiled evilly.  Ukyo tried not to laugh, Nabiki was a bit swollen and her ways weren't as scary anymore.  

                "They left," Konatsu said grabbing the plate Ukyo handed him.  

                "Oh, and who might you be?" Kodachi practically purred.  Konatsu moved away very slowly so not to insult her, but quickly enough so he put a table and a few customers between them.  

                "Leave him alone sister," Kuno snapped.  

                "Oh brother dear, I'm not going to harm the boy.  I just wanted to know his name," Kodachi sighed rolling her blue eyes.  

                "My name is Kenzan Konatsu," Konatsu said bowing politely.  

                "Impressive, he has manners my dear brother lacks," Kodachi smiled.  

                "What?" Kuno snapped almost knocking Nabiki off her stool.  However both Sasuke and Konatsu dived for her and held her on her stool.  

                "Ohohohohohohohohoho!" Kodachi laughed bitterly when Nabiki whacked Tatewaki over the head with his own bokken.  

                "Mistress Nabiki _please_," Sasuke begged her trying to stop her.  

                "Are you trying to kill our baby Tatewaki?" she snapped.  Ukyo eyes bugged out, she knew from experience Nabiki only used Kuno's first name when she meant real business.  Ryoga came out and gently took the wooden sword away from Nabiki.  

                "Ryoga-kun?  You're back?  Please give _me_ the _sword_, _my husband_ needs his _punishment_," Nabiki lost her cool.  

                "Nabiki…" Kuno whispered wrapping her in his arms.  "I'm sorry.  My darling sister needs lessons in holding her tongue."  Nabiki scowled at him, but sighed and relaxed in his embrace.  The on lookers in Ucchan have started to clap.  Nabiki blushed at the attention she was getting.  

                "All right show is over folks, please enjoy the rest of your meal," Ukyo chirped from behind the counter.  

                Ryoga handed Kuno back the bokken and he took it and handed it to Sasuke.  "Thank you for the meal fair Ukyo.  It's always a pleasure eating here," he smiled ushering Nabiki toward the exit.  

                "Kuno-baby, I haven't eaten yet," Nabiki grumbled.  

                "Ahem, Sasuke, bring my lovely angel's okonomiyaki with you on your way out," Kuno said wrapping an arm around Nabiki's shoulders.  They left and Ukyo packed the okonomiyaki in a box for Sasuke.  

                "Thank you for the meal," he said bowing.  

                "No problem," Ukyo smiled.  Sasuke bounded after the two lovers.  

                "Excuse me, but I still don't know where Akane is," Kodachi huffed.  Ukyo rolled her eyes and glanced at Ryoga.  

                "They went back to the dojo," he mused shrugging.  Kodachi sighed and thanked them.  

                "May be I'll see you later Konatsu," she smiled leaving.  Konatsu shivered, he really didn't want to be anywhere near Kuno Kodachi.  

                Ukyo remembered the rumors she had heard of Kodachi and a poor boy.  She had poisoned the man because he didn't love her.  But luckily the man was saved and Kodachi had been put in proper care.  Now though, Ukyo looked over to Konatsu and shook her head.  "Konatsuchan, don't worry about her.  She'll go away soon enough," Ukyo said smiling.  Konatsu gave her a small smile and went back to serving customers.  "Ryoga, you should go back and clean the back for me," she said flipping another okonomiyaki.  

                The door slid open and Ukyo smiled and called out her greeting.  "Welcome to Ucchan's!"

                "Welcome," Konatsu and Ryoga echoed.  

                "Hello have you seen Shampoo?" Moose said from the door.  He looked like hell.  His pants were ripped and his white shirt was now splattered with brown and black stains.  

                "Moose what happened to you?" Ryoga asked walking over to the Chinese Amazon male.

                "Shampoo ran off again after I told her she should stay home if she didn't want to go to Hong Kong with me.  But she is really mad me about leaving her behind," he said slouching on the stool.  Ukyo whipped up some food and placed it in front of him.  

                "So what are you planning Moose?" she asked.  

                "A party, everyone is invited, but it is to be a surprise.  Shampoo is really mad this time.  I just don't know what to do," Moose wailed placing his head in his hands.  

                "Don't worry Moose she'll get over it," Ryoga said patting the dirty male on the back.  Ukyo just smiled, because she didn't care for the purple haired Amazon at all, but a party did sound like fun.  

                "So what kind of party will it be?  Her birthday isn't this month so…?" Ukyo drawled glancing over to Konatsu and Ryoga.  

                "I could throw a Halloween party, everyone would need a costume," Moose beamed staring at Ukyo with tears in his eyes.  Ryoga arched an eyebrow and Konatsu shook his head.  

                "Huh?" Ukyo asked having a classic sweat drop look.  

                "In America, they celebrate this holiday for the dead, its call Halloween.  They dress up in costumes for the evening and children get candy," Moose exclaimed.

                "Why do I not like this idea?" Ukyo whispered to Konatsu.  

                "Maybe because Moose is suggesting it?" Konatsu answered shrugging his shoulders.  A wave of jealousy hit Ryoga head on, when he saw Ukyo lean in and whisper something to Konatsu.  He got depressed quickly when she smiled at him, with laughter in her eyes.  

                "Ryoga?" Moose asked placing a big hand on Ryoga's forearm.  

                "What?" Ryoga asked.  

                "Ryogachan are you alright?" Ukyo asked alarmed that he was depressed.  

                "Fine," he sighed.  

                "So do you think Shampoo will like the idea?" Moose asked.  

                "Of course sugar," Ukyo chirped finishing off two pork okonomiyakis.  Ryoga turned green.

                "Ryoga are you all right?" Konatsu asked looking at Ryoga.  Ryoga looked very sick, his face was pale and he stared down at Ukyo putting the pork okonomiyakis on plates.  

                "Fine," he whispered, but it was very hoarse.  He was battling with himself not to faint.  

                "Oh no!  I'm _so_ sorry Ryoga," Ukyo said giving the plates to Konatsu quickly.  She hoped over the counter and shoved Ryoga on a stool before he fell over.  

                "Don't worry Ryoga, I'm the same with duck meat," Moose shuddered at the thought.  

                "Argh!  I hate PIGS!!!" Ryoga cried throwing his hands in the air.  A few customers stared, but the rest ignored him.  

                The gang had found away to plan the party and invite everyone to the Nekohanten without Shampoo the wiser.  Moose had sent an invitation to his great-grandmother-in-law too.  "Everything is set," Moose said one night in Ucchan's.  

                "Who are you taking?" Ryoga asked Konatsu.  

                "I'm not sure.  Maybe I'll take Ukyo-sama…" he paused when he saw Ryoga's anger rising.  "Umm…Kodachisan," he spat.  Both males stared at him.  "I…I mean…Oh!" he wailed.  

                "I'm going to take Ukyo, is that okay with you Konatsu?" Ryoga asked.  

                "I guess," grumbled Konatsu twisting his long hair.  

                "Come on now, there are going to be so many people there.  All in costume too, you'll find someone Konatsu," Moose said quietly.  

                "Humph," Konatsu grumbled.  

                "Now all we need are costumes," Moose exclaimed.  

                Upstairs, Ukyo was looking over what she was planning to wear.  She had picked out vampire outfit along with fake teeth.  Which, Dr. Tofu, helped her make with plastic.  "Perfect," she inspected the black material.  She put on the dress and zipped up the thigh high boots.  She looked like a dark version of Shampoo, but the black cape made her look really evil.  She smiled evilly and placed the teeth in.  "Ooh, I'm going to like dressing up after all," she said around the teeth.  She took out the black gloves Nabiki had lent her because she wasn't going to the party.  She slipped them on and looked at the finished product.  "Akane is going to fall over," she whispered.   The party was a week away and Ukyo could hardly wait, to show off her stuff.

                Ranma bounded in with an armful of costumes that Kasumi had made.  She insisted that he wear one, but she had made five.  "I wonder if Moose and Ryoga have costumes yet?  Oi!" he called into Ucchan's.  

                "Where closed," Ryoga said from the counter.  

                "Oi Ryoga!  I have some costumes that Kasumi made.  I have to wear one, but I have a few extra," Ranma said presenting the costumes.  

                "Our savor Saotome-kun," Konatsu wailed.  Ranma arched an eyebrow and looked over at them.  

                "I'm I interrupting something?" he asked placing the bags on the counter.  

                "No," Moose said.  

                "Ranchan," Ukyo cried bounding down the stairs.  All the males stared at her.  She was still in her vampire get up.  

                "Ukyo?" both Ryoga and Moose asked.  

                "Ukyo-sama?" Konatsu's eyes bugged out.  

                "Ucchan?" Ranma breathed.  

                "Do you think it's too much?  Akane said it would look really cool on me.  So what do you guys think?" she asked walking up to them.  She still had not done her make-up and hair but she looked scary and very sexy.  

                "Wow Ucchan, I never knew you could've been the sexy fiancée too," Ranma teased.  Ukyo blushed. 

                "Ranma is quite right, that outfit looks very revealing," Moose said trying to keep his tongue in his mouth.  Konatsu however looked over at her with hungry eyes. 

                 "Ukyo-sama," he breathed.  

                "Too much?" she asked pouting at the four males.  

                "No.  No.  No," all of them said.  They all looked at each other and glared.  Ranma and Moose hung their heads.  

                "Don't worry boys, Akane will have great costumes for everyone," she announced.  

                "You got that from Akane?" Ranma asked his eyes bugging out.  

                "Ah…yeah," Ukyo said looking at her boots.  

                "Well since you seen mine, I wanna see yours," Ukyo said glaring at the men.  

                "There all in there.  Help yourselves," Ranma smiled.  

                After a small quarrel between Konatsu and Ryoga the three men finally had their costumes.  Ryoga was going as a shogun, Moose was going as 007, and poor Konatsu was left between a clown costume and a silly looking mask.  "What is this suppose to be?" Konatsu wined.  

                "Kasumi told me, that was suppose to be the man in the moon.  See the mask covers half of your face and the rest is how you want to dress," Ranma said.  

                "Ranchan what are you going as?" Ukyo asked.  

                "Well I told Kasumi that I wanted something dangerous, so she made me Godzilla," from their shocked expressions Ranma laughed.  Ukyo glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs.  

                "Be serious, if you didn't want these costumes you must have the best one," Ukyo snapped.

                "Okay, geesh, can't I even joke around anymore?" Ranma asked.  

                "NO!" the others snapped.  They didn't like being left with the unwanted outfits.  

                "I'm going as a play boy bunny," he laughed.  Moose threw a cup of iced tea over his head.  

                "Ah, come on now, I was only joking," Ranma, giggled in his girl form.  

                "Ranchan, I'm dying to know," Ukyo said grabbing Ranma by the shoulders.  

                "Okay, I'll be going as Artimis, and Akane will be my Diana," Ranma smiled.  

                "Oh how romantic," Ukyo sighed clutching her hands together.  

                "That baka _is_ lying again," Akane said from the doorway.  

                "Ack," Ranma cried when she mallet her.  

                "He doesn't know what I'll be going as, but I'll be going as something dark like Ukyo.  He, the baka, is going as a devil," Akane grinned.  

                "Humph," Ranma shrugged crossing her arms.  

                "Aw, you're still a couple," Ukyo sighed.  

                "Ucchan I never knew you would look _that_ good in _that_ outfit," Akane smiled.  

                "Thanks," Ukyo smiled back.  A slight blush crept into her cheeks.  The girls bounded up the stairs with the men watching them from behind.  

                "I wonder what Akanesan is going to wear," Ryoga thought.  

                "Humph," Ranma glared at the lost man.

Author's note:  Darn, the second chapter is kind of long.  I was hoping I could finish the story in two chapters.  Oh well. (^ O ^)  I'll try concluding it in the third chapter at the party.  At least I'm not like those mean authors who leave you hanging.  I at least I sort of conclude the chapter.  (^ _ ^)   I would like to know your thoughts so please mail me at white_bear_23@hotmail.com.  I'm open to suggestions, and _even_ flames.  But I will not tolerate flames that insult Ryoga and Ukyo!  This is after all a fanfic of Ryoga and Ukyo!  (@. @)  This is my first attempt at a fanfic so please be gentle on me.


	3. The Mix Up

Ukyo my Love

Saruchan:  All rights reserved from Rumiko Takahashi.  I'm not worthy to use such characters.  Please don't sue me I have no money.  Story takes place five years after the attempt at marriage (end of manga series).  Now Ranma and Akane are really trying to get married with no fuss.  Sorry to all you Ranma and Akane fans out there, but this fanfic revolves around Ryoga and Ukyo.  Ryoga has returned, Ukyo is now a "woman" and Konatsu is now a "man".  I like Konatsu and pity the poor guy so he is in this story too. (A lot ^ O ^) I'm sorry this chapter took so long to come out.  I was busy with finals and then my computer crashed because a mean, mean person got a worm into my computer.  (. ) Just recently I got my computer fixed and luckily I didn't have to start all over again.  Anyway here it is chapter THREE~~!!!!!!!  Enjoy. (^ _ ^)  So here it _finally_ is!

Chapter 3: The Mix Up…

                The two girls were laughing when Akane pulled Ukyo into Ukyo's room.  Ukyo smiled then burst out laughing again.  "I can't believe that the guys were actually ogling me," she said between bursts of laughter.  

                "Ukyo you aren't ugly and you sure do have a martial artists' body.  Show it off every now and then," Akane said winking at her friend.  

                "HA! That's a laugh; anyway, I like my clothes.  Well they're not all pants anymore, at least I'm wearing skirts," Ukyo smiled stripping out of her clothes.  "Hey Akane, what kind of costume did you give to Shampoo?"  Akane stopped laughing and her smile turned devilish.  

                "Well actually, I thought it would be cute, if all three of us were evil creatures and our men were super heroes.  Except Ranma," Akane smiled.  

                "Oh no! So…what are you and Shampoo going as?" Ukyo asked dragging on a pair of old blue jeans.  

                "Well, I'm going as a sorceress and Shampoo a cat woman," Akane smiled.  

                "Oh how original, Shampoo with kitty ears, claws, and a tail," Ukyo laughed at the thought.  "Are your costumes as bad as mine?" Ukyo asked.   

                "But of course," Akane smiled.

                "I wonder what those two are doing," Ryoga asked putting the costume away.  

                "The party is in a week so be ready by then alright?" Moose said getting his things together.

                "Okay see you there Moose-kun," Konatsu replied.  

                "Konatsu you are still too damn polite," Ranma said pouring a kettle over her/his head.  

                "Well at least he has manners boy!" a high-pitched voice cried.  

                "What are you doing here?" Ryoga asked when Happosai appeared in front of the three men.

                "Well Akane and Ukyo are changing up there, but then Akane caught me and threw me out," Happosai smiled.  

                "You little lecher!" Ryoga snapped grabbing Happosai by the front of his gi.  

                "Argh!" Happosai croaked looking at Ryoga in shock.  

                "Calm down man, the little pervert doesn't mean any harm anyway.  Besides the girls can take care of themselves," Ranma shrugged.  Ryoga rolled his eyes and put the little old man down.  

                Ukyo and Akane talked late into the evening before Ranma and Ryoga bullied Konatsu to go talk to them.  "If you say so," Konatsu shrugged walking to the stairs.  Ryoga and Ranma looked at each other and glared at the ninja.  

                "Just get Akane," Ranma grumbled folding his arms over his red silk shirt.  Konatsu rolled his eyes and walked up to the old rooms.  The girls laughed and almost knocked his face into the door.  Ukyo almost fell over and Akane burst out laughing again.

                "I'm sorry Konatsu-kun," Ukyo said after she got her bearings.  She was wearing her regular clothes and Akane was beaming with pride. She leaned over so she could help Konatsu get up.

                "I see you two had fun.  Your escort is waiting down stairs Akane-san.  He seems a bit impatient," Konatsu winked at Akane.  Akane huffed and smiled at Ukyo.  

                "I'll see you later Ucchan," Akane smiled running down the stairs.  

                "Bye Akane-chan," Ukyo called then shifted to Konatsu.  "So how can I help you?"  

                "I was just the messenger Ukyo-sama," Konatsu said surprised.  

                "Oh come on, let me make you an okonomiyaki," she smiled dragging him downstairs.  

                "Thank you Ukyo-sama I would enjoy that," Konatsu smiled.

                After Ranma and Akane left Ryoga and Konatsu sat at the table waiting for Ukyo to finish their dinners.  "Ryoga-kun?" Konatsu said looking lovingly at Ukyo working over the stove.  

                "Umn?" Ryoga grunted.  

                "I know Ukyo-sama will never love me.  So please do me a favor and watch out for her okay?  She has been hurt enough by Ranma-kun," Konatsu said suddenly glaring at Ryoga.  

                "Ranma is a jerk," Ryoga snapped.  He flexed his muscles and glared at the door.  

                "Please don't hurt her.  I will not tolerate Ukyo-sama's feelings hurt again.  I hate to see her cry!" Konatsu snapped.  Ryoga blinked in shock.  Konatsu had snapped and he _really_ sounded like he meant it.

                "Don't worry Konatsu.  I really do care for Ukyo, she and I are very much a like.  I think we're perfect together," Ryoga said smiling.  Konatsu frowned and then looked sadly at Ukyo.  

                "Please make her happy," he whispered.  

                "I will," Ryoga, said smiling when Ukyo placed their food in front of them.  

                "No pork!" she announced cheerfully.  She took in their sullen faces, and then she cocked her head in wonder.  "Did I miss something here?  Common tell me," Ukyo said glaring at Konatsu then Ryoga back to Konatsu.  Ryoga laughed nervously and Konatsu smiled.

                The guys didn't let on to what they had talked about and ate in silence with Ukyo talking in the background.  "Akane said she was going as something dark too.  I wonder what it'll be.  Are you listening to me sugar?  Hey, jackass!" Ukyo snapped her fingers in front of Ryoga who seemed to be lost in thought.  Konatsu looked the same, with a spaced out look plastered on his face.  "Oh I give up.  Both of you are jackasses!  I'm going to my room now and you two are in charge of clean up.  Are you listening to me?" Ukyo demanded slamming the table with her hands.  Konatsu jumped startled and Ryoga blinked back into reality.  "Boy, I to think I could sit here and eat topless and you two wouldn't have noticed.  What have you two been thinking?" she demanded.  

                "N-nothing," Ryoga stammered.  

                "Just about the party," Konatsu said sweetly.  Ukyo rolled her eyes and put her soiled dishes into the sink.  

                "I said you two are in charge of KP duty.  I'm going to bathe now, so no funny business like last time.  Alright?" she warned them hands on her big spatula.  

                "Yes Ukyo-sama," Konatsu said chewing.  

                "Yes Ukyo," Ryoga said swallowing.  Ukyo shook her head and walked up the stairs to get ready for her bath.

                                                                                *                                              *                                              *

                Three days later, Ukyo, Ryoga, Konatsu, Ranma, and Akane were helping Moose out and they still needed to plan the decorations for the Halloween party.  "Ooh, I think we should all wear masks!" Akane said cheerfully looking at the things they had already set up.  

                Shampoo was out on delivery and she was supposed to do some shopping afterward for new clothes and to pick up her great-grandmother at the airport.  So the group had the time now to plan everything down without the quest of honor there underfoot.

                "Yeah, but how are we going to know who is who?" Ranma asked shaking his head.  

                "Well dummy, since Ukyo and I are going to play hostesses we will check off the people when they show up," Akane smiled.  

                "What a great idea!" Ukyo said her eyes starting to go starry.  

                "That sounds really good Akane-san.  Then at midnight we will unmask," Konatsu said happily.

                "That sounds splendid," a voice said from behind them.  

                "Ack!" Moose cried grabbing the lists up quickly.  Akane smiled and bowed to Kasumi.  

                "Hello Moose, I'm sorry I startled you," she said sweetly.  "I was wondering if I could order the usual?" she asked.  

                "Right," Moose said getting up and walked over to the kitchen.  

                "Are you going to bring the children?" Akane asked her oldest sister.  

                "Of course, all that candy will make my husband crazy.  All the sore stomachs," she smiled.  Ryoga, Ukyo, Ranma, and Konatsu looked confused about Kasumi's humor.  "Can I help you plan the party?" she asked looking at Moose making the order.  

                "Sure, I need all the ideas, this has to be really good," he said.

                With Kasumi there the gang was done with the activities, the menu, and the decoration portions.  Ranma and Akane were to help decorate the place to make it look very scary.  They even were going to pay Sasuke to be a scary ghost, to move every few minutes.  Ukyo and Ryoga were going to make the deadly foods.  Full moon special was Ukyo's idea to make her okonomiyaki part of the whole event.  Moose was going to serve yaki worms; the yaki soba was going to be worms.  They had planned other gruesome meals too.  Lastly, Moose and Konatsu were over-seeing the activities.  Kasumi had managed to persuade Nabiki to sing, to Ranma's disgust, at the party.  The old Doco club was going to perform a few numbers there.  But to Shampoo that was still on the maybe side.  Moose was going to perform his magic and then they were going to have the rest of the time for dancing, playing cards, more entertainment and scary stories for the children.  Also since all the girls like the idea everyone was going to wear a mask, even if one need to be provided.  

                "This is very well planned out.  This will cheer up Shampoo for sure!" Moose said.  

                "One problem though," Ranma said sternly.  

                "What is that?" Moose asked.  

                "Since Shampoo has no knowledge of this, is she really going to be happy?" Ranma asked.  

                "Oh," Moose said his heart falling into his stomach.  

                "Don't feel bad sugar, she'll love the party," Ukyo smiled.  

                "That's right Moose.  After all, you planned it," Kasumi said sweetly.  

                Moose was in shock, the gang was so nice to him and they helped boost his confidence that Shampoo would love the party.  The only problem was, when she came home from an unexpected very far delivery she wouldn't be in costume.  So Kasumi came up with a plan.  "You should ask your great-grandmother-in-law to persuade Shampoo to wear a costume out on an errand," Kasumi said.  

                "Tell Cologne that if Shampoo doesn't wear it, the people she is delivering it to might not recognize her," Akane added.  Moose nodded slowly while the words sunk in.  

                "Brilliant," Konatsu said happily.  

                "Common Moose, what is there to loose?" Ranma asked jokingly.  

                "Argh," Moose groaned at Ranma's lame attempt to cheer him up.  This Akane elbowed Ranma in the ribs for.  

                "Ouch, what did yah do that for?" he demanded crossly.  

                "Say you're sorry Ranma!" Akane snapped.    
                "But!  The…"Ranma started.  

                "That's enough children," Kasumi said in her stern mother-tone-voice.  Both Akane and Ranma couldn't comment anything after she said that.

                For the next few days they worked really hard and put everything together.  Ranma and Akane made most of the decorations at the dojo and hid it in a spare room.  "This is so exciting Ranma," Akane said gluing another eye on the monster in front of her.  Ranma sighed and looked at the monster Akane was creating.  

                "At least she can't mess up on a monster," he thought glumly.  Ranma still wanted to know what Akane would be going as.  She wouldn't let on what she was wearing to the costume party and they all were going to wear masks.  "Akane?" Ranma stopped moving the big props.  

                "Yes?" Akane said looking up.  

                "I don't know if I'll be able to find you.  At least give me a hint in your costume," he pleaded.  Akane grew angry at the mention that he couldn't recognize her.  

                "Ranma no Baka!" she snapped malleting him into the ground.  

                "Ouch," Ranma groaned.  

                Ukyo and Ryoga were busy at Ucchan's and were creating all kinds of different foods.  Konatsu was the poor taste tester and had gagged on the vampire droppings.  Ryoga had made a drink that was bumpy and blood red.  Konatsu thought it tasted a lot like sweet shoyu.  Ukyo's creations were better, and looked more appealing too.  "This is great," Konatsu said looking at Ukyo with a big smiled.  She squealed in delight and offered Ryoga some of her okonomiyaki.  

                "Thanks," Ryoga said taking a bite out of the food.  Konatsu pretended he just didn't see Ukyo feeding Ryoga or Ukyo's shocked expression.  Moose had stopped by earlier and offered his advice on how to prepare the vegetables.  They were making a swampy salad with some macaroni salad dyed green.

                "Everyone will love it," Konatsu said sticking his finger in the pudding Ryoga had made.  

                "Hey, that is for the party," Ryoga growled and took another bite out of the warm okonomiyaki in Ukyo's hand.  Ukyo smiled happily and thought about later that night.

                Somewhere across Nerima a giant sumo pig appeared from the shadows.  "Where do you think he is Katsunishiki?" a female asked.  Her hair was pinned up half way and she had pink streaks in her hair.  The giant pig shrugged and moved on.  "I hope we can find him soon.  Ryoga-chan will be so happy to see us," Akari smiled.  Another figure watched them from the shadows.  The telephone pole bounced after them and glared at the giant pig.  

                "What a stupid girl!  That Hibiki is in love with my Ukyo-sama," Tsubasa cried hopping after her.  Ranma watched this take place and shook his head.  

                "That party of Moose's is really going to be something else," he said shaking his head.  Then a smile appeared on his lips.  "It's going to be just like old times, but I'm not going to be the center of it!" Ranma started to hysterically laugh and placed his hands on his hips and crowed at the sky.  Bystanders looked at him then moved on, they were used to strange things happening in Nerima.  

                                                                                *                                              *                                              *

                Ukyo and Akane were preparing for the party and the guys were making sure all the decorations were in place.  Akane slid into her costume and helped Ukyo get into the vampire get up.  Akane had a tight black dress that ended well over her knees.  It had a slit in the side of it that showed off _a lot_ of leg.  Her tattered sleeves gave her an evil look.  Her blood red belt and gloves matched the red wig she had recently bought.  She stepped into her red boots and smiled over at Ukyo who was struggling with her make up.  "Need any help?" Akane asked grabbing the lipstick out of Ukyo's hand.  

                "I'm hopeless," Ukyo cried.  She then smiled and pouted her full lips.  They made each other's faces and grabbed the masks that would cover their appearance.  With her mask on, Akane didn't look like the tomboy she once had been.  Akane was transformed into a dark woman with flaming red hair and blood red lips.  Ukyo looked just as evil.  Her teeth made her look bad; Ryoga saw her costume so she thought to let her hair down.  Akane had decided last minute to put white streaks in it with hair paint.  Ukyo's mask took the form of a bat and you could only see her red lips and teeth.   Akane's mask covered half of her face.  The dark side and the part she had artistically made up.  

                Ranma paced downstairs waiting for the girls to hurry.  The guests would be arriving and they still needed to change.  Konatsu was trying desperately to get out of his remark about Kodachi.  He didn't want any woman but Ukyo.  However, so did Ryoga.  Ranma sighed again and looked at Moose and Cologne.  The old woman was dressed as a small pumpkin.  She hopped on her stick over to them, she hadn't grown that old, but her movements had gotten slower since they last met.  "Hello Ranma," she smiled the orange mask Akane had given to her was in Moose's hand.  

                "Good evening Cologne, looks like you won't be the only pumpkin at this party," Ranma said politely.  He bowed and slowly got up ready for anything.  

                "My great-granddaughter is out and she believes that the delivery is for a party.  She isn't dim-witted Ranma," she said solemnly.  

                "I know," Ranma sighed.  Moose shifted besides her.  

                "Moose let's go set up the refreshments table," she said smiling at her great-grandson-in-law.

                "Yes ma'am," he replied.  Moose had changed and had his mask on.  It was a plain white mask that only covered his eyes.  His hair was gelled and the tuxedo he had rented was a perfect fit.  Ranma sighed and looked around for Akane and Ukyo.  

                The girls had appeared at the table and Ranma stalked over to them.  He looked between them and smiled.  "Akane? Ukyo?" he smiled. He couldn't believe it was his best friend and his fiancée that sat in front of him.   

                "Ranchan?" Ukyo smirked.  

                "Ranma," Akane stood and place a quick kiss on his lips.  He smiled and looked them over.

                "Very dangerous," he smiled.  

                "We know," Akane smirked.  

                "Go get dress you jackass," Ukyo said motioning to the clock.  

                "Right!" Ranma smiled and hurried to get Ryoga and Konatsu.  The three were suppose to change in Ryoga's room.  

                "Your masks!" Ukyo cried handing him three masks.  Ranma snagged the masks from her.  

                "Be right back," he called over his shoulder.  Akane sighed.  

                "I'm going to have fun tonight Ukyo.  But Ranma told me that he wanted to wear his mask until the clock strikes midnight," Akane sighed again.  

                "It will be fine, Akane-chan, don't worry.  I wonder who my date will be?  Konatsu and Ryoga still both want to take me out very badly," she sighed placing her head in her hands.  

                The two sat and smiled at the arriving guests.  They saw some familiar faces from the old days.  Kodachi came dolled up as a medieval princess.  Her gown was black, but her corset and her silk gloves were red.  Her mask covered her entire face and her steal gray eyes appeared to be deadly.  She carried a small staff and the diamond tiara on her head was perfect finish to her costume.  "Kuno Kodachi," she said placing her invitation in front of the two.  

                "Why Kodachi, you look lovely," Akane smiled.  

                "Tendo Akane?" Kodachi asked peering at them trying to identify them.  

                "Right sugar," Ukyo smiled.  

                "Have fun tonight," Akane said looking past her at a black cat and a prince.  

                "This is so fun," Ukyo smiled handing a feathered mask to a peacock princess.  Akane giggled and checked off another name on the list.  

                "This will be so great.  I hope Shampoo likes the party," Akane said with high spirits.

                                                                                *                                              *                                              *

                The three men hurried into their costumes.  Ranma's devil costume came with wings and a pitchfork.  He wore a battered red silk shirt with flame stigmata on the edges.  His black plants had red and gold flames dancing down his legs.  The red biker gloves made him look dangerous.  Ranma didn't like the forked tail Kasumi had attached to the pants.  Ryoga smiled when he got a good look at Ranma.  Ranma scowled and placed the black mask with flames dancing onto his face.  The flames had the affect that it was burning his face.  Ranma noticed in the mirror that Konatsu was frowning.  He still couldn't decide what to wear.  Ryoga shook his head.  The costume made him buy a wig and tied the fake hair up.  The sword Kasumi gave him was too unrealistic so he decided to use his umbrella.  Ranma snickered and shifted the mask.  Ryoga glared at him and shoved his arms into the kimono that was provided.  His bare chest look good against the dark blue kimono and the black pants made him appear dangerous.  

                "Scary," Nabiki said from the doorway.  The guys scrambled to get clothes on just as Kuno appeared behind her.  

                "Nabiki, please leave the men alone," he said wrapping his arms around her orange costume.  Nabiki smiled and the turned in Kuno's arms.  

                "Please make sure those three are down stairs in five minutes.  They have to find their places and serve refreshments.  My sisters and the others are doing all the work," she snapped.           

"We know," Ranma said looking back into the mirror.  

                Nabiki huffed and stormed away her pumpkin costume covered her pregnancy with ease.  Kuno was wearing a tuxedo and a top hat.  "Kuno-san what are you suppose to be?" Konatsu asked.  

                "A dancer," Kuno mumbled.  Ranma and Ryoga cracked evil smiles.  

                "Ranchan!  Hurry up!" Ukyo called down the corridor.  Kuno rolled his eyes.  

                "You three better hurry, up. The lovely Shampoo is due back any minute now.  All the guest are here," Kuno said walking into the room.  He sat down on a desk chair and relaxed.  

                "Tired?" Ryoga asked tying his black mask into place.  

                "Yes, my darling Nabiki is a terror when she's pregnant," Kuno sighed.  Ranma smiled and helped Konatsu get into a costume.  

                "Poor baby," Ukyo smiled.  She leaned on the door jam and glared at the men.  Akane was right behind her.  

                "Hurry up!" Akane hissed.  Then they noticed the naked state Konatsu was in.  Akane turned around with a squeak and Ukyo turned a bright red.  

                "Excuse me," Konatsu gushed pulling on the pants.  

                "I'll help him, hurry up and go down stairs," Ryoga said fixing his belt.  The women nodded and went back down the hall.  Ranma and Kuno left shortly after them.  

                "Konatsu I'm going to be Ukyo's date tonight.  Will that bother you?" Ryoga asked holding out the shirt for Konatsu.  Konatsu peeled off his blue shirt and buttoned up the white dress shirt.  

                "Yes," he replied tucking the shirt into his pants.  Ryoga gave him the blazer.  Konatsu pulled on the black blazer and Ryoga handed him the moon shaped mask.  

                "The final touch, but I don't mind.  Just keep in mind about what we talked about earlier," Konatsu smiled tying the mask on.  

                As Akane and Ukyo reached the bottom of the steps they noticed a big problem.  "Akari what a pleasant surprise," Akane smiled down at the "pig girl" and Ukyo just glared.  

                "Hello Akane-san, hello Ukyo-san.  Nice to see both of you again," she smiled bowing cutely.  Her big sumo pig and Akari was not dressed up in costumes.

                "Akari!" Ranma beamed from the top of the landing.  

                "Hello Ranma-kun," she smiled politely.  She looked around for Ryoga noticing he was nowhere to be found.  "Have any of you seen Ryoga-sama?" she asked looking around for her favorite pig.  

                "No!" Ukyo snapped waspishly.  Akane made a face trying not to wince at the malice in Ukyo's tone.  Akari didn't seem to notice at all.  

                "I was really hoping I could see Ryoga-sama," she said standing on her toes trying to see over the other guests' heads.  Ranma silently owed Ryoga for not being such a jerk about Akane's choice.  He turned back around to warn the poor pig boy that his ex-goddess was here.  Akane was in a losing battle with trying to keep Ukyo in her stiletto boots.  The okonomiyaki chef was glaring daggers at the unsuspecting pig farmer.

                Ranma walked as fast as he dared and he still ended up colliding with Ryoga.  "Ouch," Ranma grumbled.  

                "Ranma!" Ryoga bellowed.  Konatsu stepped between them and eyed them both.  Then he helped Ranma up.  

                "What is wrong Ranma-kun?" he asked.  Ranma looked over his shoulder to where the girls were talking to Akari.  

                "Hey Ryoga, guess who's here," Ranma said in a low voice.  Ryoga peered over Ranma's shoulder and then panicked.  

                "Akari!  Oh no!  What is she doing here?" Ryoga whispered trying to shrink into the walls.

                "She's looking for you," Ranma whispered.  

                "Come, let's go this way," Konatsu said dragging Ryoga along.  The men walk around the back and were really thinking about jumping down from the second floor when Ukyo appeared at the top of the stairs.  

                "Hold it!  I want to talk to Ryoga in private," she roared.  She slammed the poor guy through the nearest door when he approached her.  "I thought you made it clear to Akari that you left!" she snapped.  

                "I did," he said in defense.  He put his hands up to ward off any blows to his head.  

                "Argh.  Damn it Ryoga," Ukyo sighed heavily.  Ukyo was trying hard not to overreact and cry, but her body stance gave her away.  

                "I'm sorry for hurting you," Ryoga whispered pulling Ukyo into his arms.  Ukyo's shoulders shook and she took in a quick breath trying not to cry.  

                "I'm not a baby!  Damn it you jackass! Pull yourself together!" Ukyo thought angrily to herself.  "Thanks Ryoga, sorry I overreacted," she said looking up into his intense green eyes. 

                Downstairs the party was just starting up.  Everyone that was on the list had come; now they were all waiting for the quest of honor.  Everyone was in disguise and it was so fun to see how many different costumes there were.  Akane glanced nervously at Moose when she noticed Cologne bound inside.  "Quick everyone," she is coming," Cologne snapped.  Everyone turned down the lights and hid under tables, behind chairs and the rest were ushered into the kitchen.  

                "Moose, Great-grandmother I home," Shampoo called.  "Hey who turn off lights?" she asked stepping into the Nekoten.  Cologne switched on the lights quickly and Moose grabbed Shampoo into a quick embrace.  

                "Surprise!" Everyone screamed.  Shampoo almost knocked Moose's face in but stopped when his mouth covered hers' in a quick kiss.  

                "Surprise dearest?" Moose asked looking down into his wife's burgundy eyes.  

                "Why?" she asked breathless.  

                "I'm sorry," he said softly before Akane and some others gathered around them.  

                "You forgiven," she smiled and said hellos to all her friends.

                Ryoga and Ukyo were shocked when the lights had gone out downstairs.  "I guess the bimbo finally showed up," Ukyo said.  Ryoga frowned down at her.  He couldn't believe that she still held a grudge against Shampoo.  

                "Let's go say hello to her," he said taking her arm.  She yanked her arm from him.  

                "What of Akari?" she demanded.  

                "I told you Ukyo, I do not love her any longer.  I cannot love her, she only cares about one thing…PIGS!" he growled.  Ukyo looked at him with wide eyes.  Then her frown turned up slightly.  The vampire fangs peeked out at him from her blood red lips.  He smiled at her and his _original_ fangs winked at her.  

                "Okay you do have a point.  The only thing that girl cares about is her damn pigs," Ukyo smiled when the mention of pigs made Ryoga wince.  "Sorry won't say the p-word again," she teased playfully.

                "Let's go down and welcome the guests.  And I bet Kasumi is dying to start the festivities," Ryoga said.  

                "Okay, let's go welcome the bimbo and say hello to all our friends," she smiled up at him.  They descended the stairs together hand in hand.  A shadow watched from the distance in the hall.  

                "Ukyo-sama," he whispered.  The half moon on his face covered the tear that slid down his left cheek.  

Author's note:  Sorry I had to end on a cliffhanger.  Well I'm sorry, my life was a bit busy over the past year.  Forgive me for not posting anything in a year.  My computer died twice and I had two moves in one year.  Wow, enough of the life story.  I hope you're enjoying my Ranma ficy I have an idea of how this will end, thanks to those who have reviewed.  I'm sorry it took so long to post.  The next chapter will hopefully be the last and will be posted as soon as possible.


End file.
